Other Fish in the Sea
by Child-1763
Summary: Robb's forced to attend a five day event where he meets Theon, they get off to a rocky start before they start to understand each other.


**Other Fish in the Sea**

**One-shot**

**Saw this little prompt on Tumblr about Robb going to the aquarium and meeting Theon and he keeps going back.**

**Monday**

"Where are we going?" Robb asked, frowning at Jon, his brother ignored him and Robb sighed as he looked into the backseat. "Well?" Arya just smiled at him and shook her head.

"It's a birthday surprise." Robb shook his head and slumped down in his seat.

"I don't like surprises." He muttered to himself, Jon snorted in amusement as he looked over at him and Robb scowled at him.

"You're so grumpy, it's happening, get over it."

"Shut up, Jon." Jon chuckled to himself as he pulled into a parking lot. Robb looked around, looking for a sign as to where his siblings had taken him. There wasn't one and Robb didn't have any idea where they were till they walked into the building and they were surrounded by glass and a sign.

Thank you for participating in the Iron Island Aquarium's five day tour.

Robb scowled furiously at the fish swimming around him.

"Stupid fish." He muttered, glaring at a pair of angel fish swimming by. Jon and Arya chuckled next to him and he glared at them instead. "Shut up."

"Stop sulking." Arya shot back, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "You're going to scare the other people."

"I can't believe this is the gift you got me." Robb sulked, staring at the other people waiting for a tour guide, it seemed to be made up of families and teenagers. "I'm not exactly big on the aquatic life and it smells like salt."

"But you like learning." Jon pointed out with a grin. "Just think of it as a field trip or something."

"A five day field trip." Robb pouted as his siblings laughed at him. "Seriously, who wants to learn about fish for five whole days?"

"It's really quite interesting." A voice cut in, causing Robb to whirl around in surprise to stare at the person behind him. The guy was wearing an aquarium uniform and was smirking at him. "Besides, it's not just fish, there are sharks, dolphins, manta rays, squids."

"Which are all stupid." Robb muttered, causing the guy to scowl at him. Jon put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Sorry about him, he broke up with his girlfriend a while ago." Robb elbowed his brother in the gut and Jon punched him back. The guy suddenly gave a large grin and rocked back on his heels.

"Well, you know what they say, there are other fish in the sea." Robb stared in disbelief at the guy while Arya giggled into her hands and Jon smirked.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Robb asked, getting over his shock and glaring at the guy. "Another tour member?"

"Nope." The guy replied, crossing his arms and grinning at him widely. "Theon Greyjoy, tour guide and I must thank you for signing up for the five day tour, I can just sense the enthusiasm for fish wafting off of you." He gave them a little salute before going over to the rest of the group. Robb groaned as he turned around to stare helplessly at his siblings. Jon just shrugged while Arya smirked at him.

"Go on, have fun." She commented, waving her hand at him, her grin widening. "We'll see you in two hours." Robb cursed her under his breath as he walked over to join the group.

**Tuesday**

"You're early." Robb looked up from his book and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Theon chuckled as he sat down next to him. "That's not very nice."

"Just leave me alone." Robb muttered, trying to ignore the other man and read in peace. It seemed to work for a while before Theon shifted towards him.

"So why'd are you coming if you don't like fish?"

"My little sister bought me the pass." Robb muttered, turning a page slowly. "I didn't want to disappoint her."

"That's so sweet." Theon mocked, smiling impishly when Robb glared at him. He scoffed and stared back down at his book, he sighed in frustration as he realized he couldn't concentrate. "So you broke up with your girlfriend?" Robb snapped his book shut and turned to Theon.

"Why does it matter to you?" He bit out, glaring as harshly as he could. "You're not my friend, I don't even know you and with the way your acting, I probably don't want to." Theon stared at him in shock for a moment before his eyes darkened and he stood up and left. Robb rubbed at him face angrily and growled. "Shit." He muttered, looking over at the tour guide guiltily. He shook his head though and ignored the other guy and his own guilt. A few moments later, the entire group had gathered and Robb was forced to join with them.

"Is everybody ready? Today we're going to cover area two, sharks, dolphins, sea lions, and some walruses." Theon said cheerfully and with a large smile. Robb caught his eye and the other looked upset again before turning around and leading the group away.

**Wednesday**

Robb sat down with a sigh in the foyer and looked around tiredly. He spotted Theon arguing with another employee. They were both making giant gestures even though their voices didn't rise that high. He watched as the other employee, a woman, said something that made Theon shut up and she marched away. Theon stood there for a few beats before suddenly turning towards him, Robb flinched and looked away. A few moments later Theon dropped down on the other end of the bench.

"Everything okay?" Robb asked quietly, glancing up in concern. Theon snorted as he leaned back against the wall and looked at him intensely.

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know you." He snapped back, Robb grimaced as he recognized his words from yesterday and looked at his shoes intently.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it was out of line." He muttered, looking away from him. They sat like that for a few moments before Theon sighed heavily and leaned forward to brace himself on his knees.

"That was my sister." Robb looked over in confusion. "We were fighting about my choice in lifestyle. Again." He rubbed a hand through his hair in agitation and scoffed to himself.

"You mean your job?" Robb asked, cocking his head to the side as he looked at him intently. Theon looked back at him and snorted.

"Anyone ever told you that you look like a dog when you do that?" Robb continued staring at him and Theon sighed. "No, more like my," He waved a hand in front of him and looked at him a bit apprehensively. "Sexual lifestyle."

"Oh." Robb muttered, blushing a bit and looking away.

"Yeah." Theon sighed, standing up and putting his hands in his pockets as he noticed the tour group starting to form. Robb stood up as well and took a deep breath.

"I broke up with my girlfriend because I was gay, she didn't take kindly to it and said some stuff, that's why I snapped yesterday when you asked." He ignored Theon's gaping look and joined the rest of the tour group waiting by the door.

"Is everyone ready to cover the reef today?" Theon asked as he walked over, smiling as the children cheered. Robb felt his nerves from his declaration disappear when Theon made eye contact with him and smiled gently.

**Thursday**

This time Theon was waiting for him when he walked through the door. He smiled brightly when he gave him a little wave and walked over to sit down next to him.

"Hey." He greeted, setting his bag down.

"Why are you always here so early?" Theon asked suddenly. "You're always here twenty minutes before the start time." Robb chuckled as he leaned back.

"My job is two blocks away and I get off at four."

"It takes you forty minutes to walk two blocks?" Theon asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow and causing Robb to laugh.

"No, no, I usually stop at a bakery before coming here." Theon blushed a little and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Which bakery?"

"Tyrell's, a couple of my friends own it or they will, once their grandma retires." Theon made an 'oh' noise and fidgeted for a few moments before turning to him abruptly.

"We should eat together sometime." Robb stared at him in surprise before smiling at the flustered man.

"Sure, sounds fun, it'd be nice to see you talk about something other than fish."

"Fish are awesome." Theon retorted, straightening a bit and glaring at him. "Do you realize that they can breathe underwater?" Robb double over laughing and smiled up at him.

"You looked like an angry cat." He choked out, laughing even more when Theon furrowed his brows at him. He finally stopped and wiped his eyes as Theon smiled at him.

"Just so you know, everyone just witnessed you laughing like a maniac." He stood up and walked over to the tour group getting ready. Robb stared after him in surprise and blushed as he saw the teenage girls giggling at him from the back of the group. He ignored Theon's amused look as they moved on with the tour.

**Friday**

Robb walked down the road and shivered a bit as a large gust of wind blew by. He smiled in relief as he walked into Tyrell's and the warmth hit him.

"Robb!" He was hit with a surprise hug and he chuckled as he hugged back.

"Sansa! What are you doing here?" His sister rolled her eyes at him as she let go and gave him a look. "Helping out Margaery since Loras took the day off." Robb raised an eyebrow at her in a questioning manner and she rolled her eyes again. "He's going out with Renly or something." Robb nodded in understanding as Margaery walked over with a cup.

"Hello Robb." She smiled up at him. "Here's the usual."

"Thanks." She gave him a sudden smirk and gave a jerk of her head towards a corner table.

"And there's something not so usual." Robb looked confused before he spotted Theon looking uncomfortable as he glanced at them before looking down and picking at a muffin. He blushed as the two girls giggled.

"Oh shut up." He muttered, ducking his head and walking over to the other man. He gave him a smile as he sat down. "Hey."

"Hey." They sat there for a minute before Theon cleared his throat. "So, uh, are those the friends that own this place?" Robb glanced over at Margaery and Sansa, who had been joined by Margaery's grandmother, and sighed as they all smiled widely at him.

"Yeah, except for the redhead. That's Sansa, my younger sister." Theon's shoulders seemed to lose some of their tension and he smiled a bit as he nodded. Robb smiled softly at him. "So, how's your day been?"

"You're seriously doing this?" Theon snorted, looking amused. Robb shrugged his shoulders and hunched them in a bit as he stared at his drink.

"Just trying to get to know you." Theon gave a sigh and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"It was okay, had some rowdy kids, like usual, but okay." Robb smiled a bit as he nodded at him.

"I'm glad I don't have to deal with kids everyday, I don't know how you can do it."

"Kids aren't so bad," Theon shrugged, eating a bit of his muffin. "What do you do?"

"Work for my dad actually." Robb replied, looking sheepish as Theon chuckled. "He runs a construction company, I do a lot of the legal work and help set up the contracts, things like that."

"Fun." Theon retorted sarcastically. Robb chuckled as he looked down.

"Yeah, but not everyone can work at an aquarium." He teased, Theon's eyes seemed to darken a bit and Robb hesitated. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Theon looked confused before he sighed.

"No, you didn't, it's just I had a fight with my sister again and, ugh." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter, we shouldn't talk about this on our first date."

"Is this a date?" Robb asked, smiling a bit to himself as he watched Theon become a bit red and flustered.

"If, well, if you want it to be."

"I do." Theon looked shocked for a moment before smiled brightly and sipping at his coffee.

"Good." They smiled at each other again. "We should get going if we want to make the tour."

"And you definitely need to be there because where else would the tour group be without your immense knowledge on marine life?"

"Hey, don't make fun of me." Theon said, pointing at him seriously. "Or I'll make sure to ask you all the questions on squid diet." Robb held his hands up in surrender and smiled.

**Other Fish in the Sea**

"So who was the guy?" Sansa asked, plopping down on the couch next to Robb. "Cause there was some intense chemistry going on there."

"What guy?" Arya asked, perking up and looking at them with interest. Even Jon turned down the TV to pay attention. Robb rolled his eyes and glared at Sansa accusingly. She just grinned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"His name's Theon." He finally admitted, ignoring the amused look from Jon and staring intently at the TV.

"Wait, the guy from the aquarium?" Arya shouted, bouncing on the couch a bit as she leaned forward. "The sarcastic one?" Sansa frowned a bit.

"Sarcastic? He looked really shy to me."

"He was just nervous." Robb muttered, picking at a thread on his jeans. "It was our first date." Sansa squealed a bit as Arya leaned forward with a devious look.

"Did you guys make out?" Robb flushed and he tossed a pillow at her.

"No, we're going to take it slow."

"Aw." Jon mocked, causing Sansa and Arya to scowl angrily at him.

"Not everyone can fuck on the first date, Jon." Sansa snapped, crossing her arms and staring at him.

"I don't do that!" He replied, staring at her in surprise. "And watch your mouth!"

"I'm sixteen! I can say it if I want to." She retorted and exchanged a smug look with Arya. "And you do, Ygritte told us." Jon sputtered and stalked out of the room angrily as he pulled out his cellphone.

"Did Ygritte really tell you that?" Robb asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise. Arya shook her head as Sansa giggled.

"No, but it got him to shut up about Theon."

**Epilogue**

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Theon groaned, shifting nervously as Robb adjusted his tie.

"Stop being melodramatic, it's just a little wedding." Robb replied, brushing off the shoulders of his jacket. "No one's going to kill you."

"Except maybe Jon." Theon muttered, pulling at his tie and scowling when Robb smacked his hands.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have made fun of him."

"You would have been making fun of him if he wasn't your brother!" Theon protested, "I mean, he makes fun of us all the time and the one time I make fun of him, he gets angry? It's not fair!"

"Maybe because it was the rehearsal dinner and they were his vows." Robb snorted, eying his boyfriend's outfit critically.

"Maybe if he hadn't made them so sappy." Theon muttered under his breath causing Robb to roll his eyes again. "Am I good?" He gave a little turn and Robb nodded.

"Yeah, it looks fine. What about mine?" Theon frowned a bit as he eyed Robb's suit before smiling.

"Perfect, do you have your speech?" Robb nodded as he patted his pocket and starting adjusting his tie nervously. Theon rolled his eyes and grabbed his hands. "I said you look perfect, now let's go before we're late." Robb took a deep breath and nodded, smiling as Theon pinned a flower to his lapel.

"Alright." He smiled as Theon grabbed his hand and lead him outside. "And no jokes tonight."

"I'll try." Theon muttered, looking at him unhappily. Robb beamed and gave him a kiss. "And if I do make some?"

"Then no sex for a week." Robb replied seriously, causing Theon to look horrified. "And if you make any during the reception then we'll make it a month." Robb laughed as Theon continued to stare at him in mute horror.

"Why do I put up with you?" He moaned, getting in the car and glaring weakly at him.

"Because you love me." Robb said, giving him a large smile. Theon sighed as he nodded.

"Yeah, I do, God help me."

"I love you too."


End file.
